


I've got all my faith in love if you still don't leave

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cemetery, Character Death, Ghosts, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Vorrei tanto poterci riuscire anche io, Kei. Vorrei potermi convincere del fatto che le parole non contano niente, convincermi del fatto che il nostro amore basti ad andare avanti, che possiamo continuare a stare insieme per sempre. Che... che posso rialzarmi sempre, per quanto sia stato forte il colpo che ho ricevuto”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru





	I've got all my faith in love if you still don't leave

**_ \- I’ve got all my faith in love if you still don’t leave - _ **

Hikaru camminava già da un po’ ormai.

Senza sosta.

Si sentiva la mente vuota, come se non fosse in grado di pensare a niente, come se non si sforzasse nemmeno troppo a farlo.

Accanto a lui, Kei sorrideva. Ed era tutto quello che gli bastava per andare avanti, in quel momento.

“A che cosa pensi?” gli chiese, pigramente, tendendogli una mano che l’altro tuttavia parve non vedere o ignorare.

“Che sono felice, Hikka” rispose il più piccolo, con un sorriso. “Io sono sempre felice quando sono con te, lo sai” aggiunse.

L’altro si morse un labbro, rallentando il passo.

“Mi dispiace per la lite dell’altra sera. Mi dispiace di averti detto che di te non m’importa niente. Ero... ero solo geloso” mormorò, arrossendo.

Si sentiva maledettamente in colpa per quelle parole.

Si era lamentato dell’amicizia del fidanzato con Yabu, e il vedersi rispondere a tono l’aveva letteralmente mandato in bestia.

Aveva cominciato ad urlare, a dirgli che gli andava bene allora se fosse andato da Kota, se si fosse messo con lui, se anche l’avesse amato, che a lui non importava più niente di quello che gli accadeva, che non gli importava niente di lui.

Era stato allora che Kei aveva smesso di provocarlo, ed aveva cominciato a piangere.

Aveva cominciato a negare, a dire che vedeva le cose là dove non esistevano, che fra lui e Kota non c’era niente, che lui era l’unico che potesse amare.

Ma la rabbia di Hikaru era andata troppo oltre, e le parole del più piccolo non l’avevano raggiunto.

Allora Kei aveva rinunciato ad insistere; senza smettere di piangere, aveva afferrato una giacca ed era uscito di casa.

Hikaru si era messo a letto, e per qualche ora aveva anche aspettato che tornasse.

Alla fine tuttavia, aveva ceduto al sonno, e si era addormentato con in mente il volto di Kei rigato dalle lacrime.

Non avevano più parlato di quella lite, e ora il senso di colpa gli stava divorando l’anima, gli rendeva impossibile fare qualsiasi cosa, gli sembrava di non riuscire a vivere con quel peso in mezzo al petto, con la sensazione del dolore che le sue parole gli avevano causato.

E anche scusarsi, in quel momento, non gli sembrava sufficiente.

“Non importa, Hikka. Lo so che non pensi davvero quello che mi hai detto, lo so che eri solo arrabbiato per la mia amicizia con Kota. Non c’è bisogno che ti scusi, ti ho già perdonato” lo rassicurò, con un sorriso.

E al più piccolo sembrò sincero.

Gli sembrava sincero perché non c’erano ombre sul suo volto, gli sembrava sincero perché il suo tono di voce era rilassato, allegro. Felice, così come gli aveva appena detto di essere.

Ripresero a camminare con passo svelto, e Hikaru cercò di farsi permeare da quella tranquillità che sembrava emanare la presenza di Kei accanto a lui, ma sembrava non riuscirci del tutto.

Sentiva ancora le proprie parole rimbombargli nel cervello, e in quel momento gli sembravano appartenere ad un’altra persona, ad una che non era lui, perché mai per nessuna ragione al mondo avrebbe potuto dire una cosa del genere al ragazzo che amava, che aveva sempre amato.

“Come fai, Kei? Come fai a perdonarmi, come fai a dire che non importa?” gli chiese, mordendosi un labbro e tenendo lo sguardo chino sul marciapiede.

Il più grande rise, serenamente, senza traccia di scherno.

“Riesco a perdonarti perché ti conosco, Hikaru. Riesco a perdonarti perché so come sei fatto, perché so che quando sei accecato dalla gelosia non pensi con coerenza. E anche se sul momento mi sento ferito, anche se le tue parole mi fanno male, non ci metto mai troppo tempo a ricordarmi che mi ami, che non faresti mai niente per farmi del male, non di proposito almeno” fece una pausa, fermandosi e guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Riesco a perdonarti perché ti amo. E questo mi basta per superare tutto quello che ci può accadere, tutte le discussioni e tutte le liti, tutte le tue parole e tutti i momenti in cui mi sembra di non farcela ad andare avanti. In quei momenti mi basta semplicemente pensare a tutto quello che di buono c’è in te e nella nostra relazione per trovare la forza di rialzarmi” gli spiegò.

Hikaru sentì una lacrima rigargli il volto, e si affrettò ad asciugarla.

Di nuovo, tentò di prendergli la mano. E di nuovo, l’altro sembrò non accorgersene.

“Vorrei tanto poterci riuscire anche io, Kei. Vorrei potermi convincere del fatto che le parole non contano niente, convincermi del fatto che il nostro amore basti ad andare avanti, che possiamo continuare a stare insieme per sempre. Che... che posso rialzarmi sempre, per quanto sia stato forte il colpo che ho ricevuto” disse, con tono di voce a malapena udibile. “Vorrei non provare questo dolore ogni volta che penso a quello che ti faccio passare, vorrei non avere gli incubi ogni volta che io e te non ci parliamo, ogni volta che non riesco a comprenderti, e mi rendo conto che per quanto ci provi non riesco a cambiare, non riesco a mettere da parte i lati peggiori di me. E per te vorrei davvero potercela fare, perché tu sei la cosa che per me conta di più. Di più della mia gelosia, di più delle piccole cose che mi fanno irritare, di più dei miei malumori... per me conta il fatto che tu sia felice, e io non vorrei mai essere quello che ti porta via quella felicità” concluse, sentendo un’altra lacrima, e poi un’altra ancora, e poi divennero troppe perché lui riuscisse ad asciugarle tutte, e si limitò a lasciarle scorrere, sotto lo sguardo di lieve rimprovero di Inoo.

“Non piangere Hikka, per favore. Lo sai che odio vederti piangere” gli chiese, pacatamente. “Non voglio che pensi alle volte in cui mi fai soffrire. Voglio solo che pensi alle volte in cui mi fai ridere, a quelle in cui mi fai stare bene, a quelle in cui mi fai sentire amato. Perché di fronte a quelle, tutto il resto non conta, lo sai no?” gli disse, e il suo sorriso fu quanto bastava perché Hikaru improvvisamente perdesse qualsiasi voglia di piangere, perché il suo incubo sembrasse trasformarsi in un bel sogno.

Tutto il resto non contava.

Non contava il dolore che gli faceva provare.

Non contava quel vuoto in mezzo al petto, quello che si presentava ogni volta che diceva a se stesso di tacere e poi invece parlava comunque.

Non importava quante ferite portasse il cuore di Kei, contava solo che poi lui riuscisse a farle richiudere, a farle diventare meno che delle cicatrici, a fargli dimenticare il male provato.

E adesso, era felice di aver curato anche l’ultima.

Era felice, perché dentro di sé sapeva che non gli avrebbe mai più fatto provare quella sofferenza, che le sue parole non l’avrebbero più colpito.

Sorrise, alzando nuovamente lo sguardo sul fidanzato.

Era più bello del solito.

La luce della felicità nei suoi occhi sembrava forte abbastanza da illuminare quel buio che sentiva di avere dentro di sé, tanto che improvvisamente pensò di poter cominciare a sentirsi felice a sua volta.

Si guardò brevemente intorno, rendendosi conto del fatto che era arrivato a destinazione.

Per la terza volta, provò a prendere la mano di Kei; stanco di essere ignorato, inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Kei, dammi la mano per favore” gli disse, senza poter nascondere una certa tensione.

“Lo sai che non posso, Hikka” fu la risposta del più piccolo, data con un sorriso rassegnato.

Hikaru stava per insistere, quando l’altro riprese velocemente a parlare. “Ora devo andare, Hikka” aggiunse, e tentennò solo per un secondo, prima di riprendere a sorridere. “Ti amo.”

E poi se ne andò, e Hikaru sentì nuovamente il vuoto impossessarsi di lui.

L’istinto gli disse che avrebbe dovuto ricominciare a piangere, ma non lo fece.

Perché, tutto sommato, aveva ottenuto quello che voleva.

Si era scusato con Kei. L’aveva sentito dirgli che lo amava, era stato rassicurato ancora più di quanto potesse desiderare.

Era da giorni che non pensava ad altro che a poter avere la sua occasione per dirgli quello che provava.

Era da quando non l’aveva più visto tornare a casa, da quando la sua assenza era diventata quasi opprimente, da quando era precipitato in quell’incubo.

Era da quando aveva ricevuto la telefonata che lo informava di quello che era accaduto.

E ora che aveva potuto farlo, ora che fra lui e Inoo non era rimasto niente da dire, sentiva dentro di sé un miscuglio di sensazioni che non era del tutto in grado di discernere.

C’era la felicità e c’era il vuoto, ed entrambi portavano con sé la presenza del ragazzo, forte, pressante, una presenza dalla quale sperava di non liberarsi mai.

Sentendosi improvvisamente stanco, si inginocchiò sul pavimento duro e freddo.

Chiuse gli occhi, immaginando di avere ancora il fidanzato accanto a sé, e gli parve davvero di riuscire ancora a sentirlo.

Ma quando li riaprì, tutto quello che vide fu la tomba di Kei che lo fissava.

Tutto il resto scomparve, e rimasero solo quella lapide e il suo incubo che non avrebbe mai avuto fine.

E di nuovo, scoppiò a piangere.


End file.
